Strange Folk: Clumsy
by Saiyuki606
Summary: 2D's decided it's time to stand up for himself! But will this uncoordinated pretty boy make it to Murdoc's Winnebago in one piece? ::Rated T for language. May turn Murdoc2D in later chapters. Sampler is up. Read and Review for chap 2::


The goriilaz are on odd little band and I can't help but love them unconditionally

**The Gorillaz are on odd little band and I can't help but love them unconditionally. **

**People of FFN I am a full-fledged over the edge Gorillaz fan. I love em! And I especially love 2D! ((I'm working on another fic from 2D's point of view. It's called Mr. Two D. One shot gonna be up in a week or so depending on where my inspiration is coming from))**

**I really don't know where this is fic is going to be honest! I read a really good Murdocx2D fanfic (What's the point?) but I'm positive I can't speak Cockney as well as that author! I'm thinking maybe this should be a FULL BLOWN OOC but then the Gorillaz fans wouldn't like me very much, eh? **

**Well! Lets see where this goes, yeah?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Strange Folk-Rated T for Language. Maybe some sexual references later on.**

"You know I'm righ' tired of 'at twat, Murdoc, picken' on meh!" 2D mumbled to Noodle in the hollow confides of his basement "Studio Apartment" style room.

His disregarded game of "Widescreen Pong" flashed across his 3 Enormous Flat-Screen Television mounted above the foot of his mattress.

"Then do something about it!" she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Heli-Drop in the corner of the bedroom entrance. She was _this _close to beating D's highscore!

"You know Noodle," Iris-less eyes closed in frustration, "It's not tha' easy! I mean…That Murdoc ..he's loony!"

"What do you want me to do about it!" Noodle grumbled as she crashed into a descending boulder from the top of the screen. "Look, you're...what? 30, right?"

"Yea? So?" He averted his eyes towards the 18 year old.

"So! You a big boy! Solve your own problems! Stand up for yourself!" Noodle glared over in her elders direction and eyed a large bruise coloring the skin around 2D's "2" tattoo a deep shade of violet. Noodle sighed- Murdoc, as far as she had known him, has always been abusive towards 2D. Physically, mentally, and verbally. But that's the way it's been since she came to the band. It's one of those "Facts of Life" you know? You hate that it happens but there's nothing you can do!

"You know what? That wha' I'm gunna do! I'm gunna go'n stand up for myself!" He stood up proudly and marched over to the door strutting with confidence, "Fanks, Noods!"

Noodle smiled hesitantly. Knowing that 2D wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed she started to regret her advice. As she watched 2D walk out the entryway into KONG studios hallway she couldn't help but find herself staring at the swollen purple bruise on his arm.

"Ah," she emitted a worried sound.

"Hello?" 2D popped his head inside the doorframe once more gleaming with inner strength.

Noodle was silent for a moment. It's not often the Gorillaz lead singer gleams anything other than innocent stupidity or pain. Noodle bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes to a random corner in the room.

"Never mind…" Noodle looked back at her friend and smiled before gently whispering, "Good luck" before the azure-haired man waltzed down the hallway towards the staircase that led up to KONG's car park, which housed Murdoc's Winnebago.

Left alone in 2D's room Noodle rethought the current situation at hand. She couldn't really trust 2D to go on about his goal…To be honest he was a total weenie! Stu-pot was just so scrawny and immature. Yes…Noodle, indeed, was nervous about what she felt she had caused.

Lying flat on her back on the messy floor of the zombie-maniacs room she looked around at all the posters of fellow artist, and signed autographs of celebrities. So much like a teenager. Honestly, she couldn't trust 2D to accomplish this task alone. So…perhaps…she could follow behind a bit just to over look things. If Murdoc got out of hand at least then she could pull out some of her Kung-Fu on him! Yeah…That's what she'd do. She'd just keep an eye on the idiot and intervene if things blew out of proportion…

_CRASH!_

"Shit!" Noodle rose to her feet and rushed down the hallway, thinking that Murdoc had already gotten his hands on 2D.

"2D!" she jumped over some trash on the floor to get to the place where she heard the news.

"Guh…" That was unmistakably 2D's moaning when he's in pain. She ran over to the staircase and as she prepared to jump up a flight to get to the first level she stopped mid-jump to look at a crumpled 2-D sprawled across the first flight of stairs.

Frozen in shock Noodle stared down at the crooked, frail body kissing the steps.

"2…D…?"

The pretty-boy righted himself and sat down on the stair, smiling and massaging his right temple. Noticing a person standing there, 2D flashed his kind smile at Noodle's worried expression and innocently stated, "Ey, ey! Dun worry! It's all chilly! Nuffink to be pan'ickd about!

The Japanese girl slapped her forehead and grumbled her way back to 2D's room to play pong. Maybe she'd beat his score this time.

"Ay! Where you goin'?"

"I was _going _to keep an eye on you to make sure Murdoc wouldn't be kicking your ass from here to the other side of the graveyard but now I can only hope that you'll still be alive by the time you even make it there!" Noodle stormed off down the dark dirty hallway leaving behind a very confused 2D.

"Huh…Wonder whas ea'in her…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note: Whoopsie! I hadn't intended for this to be so short! Egads! I guess I'm just introducing the concept of the story in a semi-humorous way… Review if you want more chapters! **

**((/80's))**

**Sorry that url above is just something to remind me…**


End file.
